A Little Malfoy Christmas
by Emerald 27
Summary: Sequel to A Little Halloween Treat, you don’t have to read that. A sweet one shot of Hermione, Draco and their 3 kids and a few others, very cute! Please R&R DMHG


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Summary: Sequel to A Little Halloween Treat, you don't have to read that, but it would be nice! A sweet one shot of Hermione, Draco and their 3 kids and a few others, very cute! Please R&R DMHG**

**A Little Malfoy Christmas**

Hermione Malfoy and her husband, Draco Malfoy and their children; seven year old Andrew, three year old Derek and almost two month old Audrey are all crowded around their Christmas tree opening presents. Hermione got a diamond bracelet and new silver witch robes from Draco, Draco got a new polishing set for his Quidditch supplies and Audrey got a bunch of new stuffed animals and baby things from her family.

"Wow, what is it?!" exclaimed Derek happily, as he held a really large present.

"Why don't you open it sweetie and find out," answered his mother.

Derek grinned and practically shredded the shimmering paper apart and gasped as soon as he pulled it out from the box, "It's a broom!"

"That's not just a broom Derek! It's a Firebolt 2000! The greatest broom in the world!" his older brother Andrew explained.

Derek gasped again and his eyes grew wide. Draco smirked at his son's surprised reaction but his face fell as soon as he looked at his wife, because she is giving him a piercing glare that would make McGonagall proud.

"Draco, are you mad?! He'll fall off from that thing as soon as it's off the ground," his wife said outraged.

"Hermione calm down," said Draco, "How old was Andrew when he first started flying?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione gave him a sheepish grin and answered, "Almost three years old."

"Exactly," Draco replied, "And Derek is a little older than that, I first flew when I was his age, so you have nothing to worry about, I'll be with him at all times."

"Alright," agreed Hermione but with not so much enthusiasm.

She got up with Audrey and grabbed another large present and said, "Here you are Andrew, Happy Christmas."

Andrew grinned, but as soon as he got closer to the gift it started to rattle. He looked at his mother with a perplexed expression, but shrugged it off and like his younger brother he ripped the paper apart immediately.

"Wow an owl!" Andrew exclaimed. It is a brown tawny owl with dark eyes.

Draco grinned and asked, "What are you going to name it son?"

"Yeah Drew," said Derek.

"Um," he said and put his finger on his chin and thought about, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," said his mother.

"Oh good," Andrew answered. His parents laughed and Andrew still has that face of pure concentration of trying to figure out a name for his owl, "How about Cinnamon?"

"I like that," said his mother with a smile.

"Yeah me too," his father replied.

"Can I pet him?" asked Andrew hopefully.

"Sure son," said Draco. He went towards the cage, opened it, put his arm in and the owl hopped onto his arm.

"Wicked," said Andrew amazed. He petted Cinnamon's chest up and down and said, "Hello, your name is Cinnamon, do you like that?" The owl hooted happily and Andrew grinned once more, "Good."

------

After opening their presents and cleaning the mess of wrapping paper in the living room with a 'scorgify' charm the Malfoy family put on their warm cloaks, gloves, and scarves, and went outside to play in the snow.

Andrew and Derek were up ahead were their pumpkin pouch usually is, but now its just a blanket of snow and Hermione is holding Audrey on one side of her with Draco next to her walking hand in hand.

"Come hear you," said Draco as he held up his hands and took Audrey away from her mother's grasp. Draco looked at his baby girl with curly dirty blonde hair and smiled at her, "you are so beautiful, yes you are," he said in a baby voice and Audrey giggled in response.

Hermione laughed and said, "Draco, what are you doing?"

"Talking to my baby girl," he answered, "Don't listen to mummy, you're mine now," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Draco she's both of ours," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but she likes me more," said Draco and smirked, "Don't you little one?"

Hermione just shook her head as Audrey grabbed onto her father's finger.

Five minutes later of just walking around they reached a tree and then a little ding sound was heard from above. Both Draco and Hermione looked up and noticed that mistletoe appeared out of nowhere.

Draco looked down at Hermione, "You know what that means."

"There's no way in Merlin's name I am kissing you Draco Malfoy," Hermione laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes, "We're back to that aren't we?"

_Flashback_

_It is seventh year; the night before Hogwarts students gets to go back to their families for their winter break and Hermione is head girl along with Draco Malfoy as head boy and Hermione is packing her things, because she's leaving in the morning and honestly can't wait to get away from Malfoy._

_Hermione realized she forgot her necklace that Harry gave her for her birthday this year and went into the main common room._

_After a few minutes of searching she heard a voice, "Looking for this?"_

_Hermione looked up into the eyes of Draco bloody Malfoy and noticed that he is holding her necklace; a very expensive necklace at that from Tiffany's. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Give that back Malfoy or else…"_

"_Or else what?" he replied with a sneer, "You'll take away house points?" he laughed, "give me detention?" and he took a step forward as she took a step back, "You'll call for your two idiots to the rescue?" and he took another step forward, "You can't do anything to me, it will be worthless, you're at my mercy now," he drawled and took another step forward, her back hit the wall and they are now face to face._

"_Malfoy," she warned, "What are----"_

"_You want something from me," he interrupted, "this stupid necklace that Potter gave you," he said Harry's name with disgust._

"_How do you know Harry gave it to me?" interrupted Hermione._

"_Does it matter?" he replied, "Like I said you want something from me and I want something from you."_

_Hermione's bottom lip is trembling with fright and said, "What could you possibly want from me?"_

_Then they hear a ding sound from above as Hermione looked up she gasped in horror and looked back at Malfoy, "You got to be kidding me, there's no way in Merlin's name I am kissing you Draco Malfoy," she said in disgust._

"_Well than I guess you won't be getting this back," he said as he dangled the necklace in front of her._

"_Why would you want to kiss me any ways?" she asked confused._

"_Why not?" he answered._

"_Malfoy, you aren't making sense, we hate each other remember?" she explained._

"_I am not so sure I do any more," Malfoy whispered._

_Hermione heard every word of that and as soon as she was going to retort she felt soft lips against her own. She opened her eyes in the middle of the kiss and of course she knew it was Malfoy who is kissing her but she had to make sure because this feeling that the kiss is making her feel was nothing she would expect from kissing Draco Malfoy. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. As soon as she was beginning to enjoy the kiss he broke apart the kiss and she whimpered in wanting more._

_The only thing she got in response was her necklace being placed in the palm of her hand and him walking away. Hermione touched her lips and remembered the feeling of being kissed by Draco Malfoy, it was purely amazing, that's what it was. She chuckled and held up the necklace in front of her. Hermione went back to her room and couldn't sleep that night because she was thinking about possibilities of staying over the holidays, because it wouldn't be so bad after all. _

_End of Flashback _

Hermione laughed and Draco asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh just thinking…of our first kiss," she answered and smiled.

"Yeah," he sighed at the memory.

"But one thing I still don't get is, why did you run away afterwards?" she asked.

Draco adjusted Audrey on him in a way it would be more comfortable and said, "I just couldn't face you after that, I thought you would've laughed at me."

"Oh," she answered sadly, "I always wondered Draco, what did you really thought of me? When we were in Hogwarts I mean."

Draco smiled, "I always thought you looked like Christmas morning."

Hermione beamed and said, "Aww Draco, I love you so much, and I wouldn't have laughed at you, just too let you know."

"I love you too and I know that now," he replied and kissed her under the mistletoe.

When they broke apart Hermione grabbed Audrey from him and Draco taught Derek how to fly for awhile on his new broom.

------

That night Ron, Ginny Potter, Harry, and their four year old twins, one son and daughter; Sirius and Molly came over to the Malfoy Manor for a Christmas dinner. The rest of the Weasley clan couldn't make it because they are currently in Egypt.

"Aunt Ginny!" said Derek happily and went towards the redhead.

"Hey you," said Ginny with a smile and picked up the three year old.

"Hello Potter, Freckles, Happy Christmas," said Draco to Harry and Ginny and shook Harry's hand.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hello Draco."

"Happy Christmas to you too, Malfoy" answered Harry and also rolled his eyes at the thought of still calling each other by their last names.

Ginny put Derek down and hugged her longtime friend; Hermione.

As soon as the girls pulled apart Hermione gave Ron a hug, "Hello Ron, Happy Christmas."

"You too Hermione," he replied with a smile.

"Where's Luna?" she asked. Ron and Luna have been married for the past two years and she's expecting their first child; a baby boy.

"Oh, she had to stop by her parents' house, she'll be here soon."

Hermione just nodded.

"Hi Sirius, wanna play?" asked Derek as he went over to the redhead four year old.

"Sure! I got a fake wand, and a pygmy puff from my Uncle Fred and George's shop that we can play with," answered Sirius and the two of them plus Andrew and Molly went to go play with their new toys.

The adults plus Audrey sat in the living room by the fire and talked for awhile before their Christmas meal.

"So Ginny, what's new?" asked Hermione as she bounced Audrey on her leg.

"Oh well, I am going back to work as soon as the holidays are over," she answered.

"Oh well that's good," replied Hermione with a smile.

Ginny works as a Healer and hasn't been at work since the twins were born because she wanted to be a stay at home mum for awhile, and didn't trust anyone with the twins alone, not even her mum, but Harry convinced Molly to look after them when she goes to work, and it worked.

"I hope those younger students at Hogwarts aren't giving you a hard time, Harry," said Hermione.

Harry is the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. He shook his head and replied, "Nah, they're good, well in the beginning the first years wouldn't stop staring at me, but they got over it, the seventh year Slytherin however are a piece of work," he explained and looked at Draco.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You're their head of house, Malfoy," answered Harry. Draco is the Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin; he got the job offer from Snape, when he retired.

"And…" Malfoy said.

"Alright boys, that's enough," interrupted Ginny.

The two men mumbled to themselves and stopped their conversation, or almost argument.

"Say Hermione, can I hold her?" asked Ginny.

"Oh sure," and passed her daughter over, "Here you go."

Ginny smiled and kissed Audrey's forehead, "Hey they're cutie."

"Oh Ron, I hear your Quidditch team is doing great," said Hermione.

"Yeah I love it," he answered, "We were so close going to the World Cup last year, remember?" everyone nodded an he continued, "So I am going to work longer hours and make them work harder," explained Ron. Ron is the Captain and Keeper for his favorite team; the Chuddly Cannons and they're always in the Daily Prophet during the season.

Then they heard a 'pop' sound and new someone just apparated, "Oh that must be Luna," said Ron and smiled at the thought.

It was indeed Luna, a pregnant Luna at that. The couple embraced each other and shared a light kiss, then Luna said, "Hey everyone!" she said and hugged her friends.

"Wow Luna, how far along are you? I haven't seen you in awhile," said Hermione.

"Oh, six months," beamed Luna.

"You look beautiful," said Hermione and rubbed her tummy.

"Oh thanks, I wish I felt that. You know how it feels Hermione and I haven't seen my feet for weeks," Luna explained.

Hermione only chuckled. Twenty minutes later, they heard another pop sound and a house elf appeared, "Food is ready Master."

"Thank you," answered Draco. He led the way to the dining room and everyone including their children settled down. Hermione sat at one end and Draco on the other end. Ginny sat on Hermione's left, Audrey on her right, Derek and Andrew next to Audrey, Harry next to Ginny, and across from Ginny her two children, then Ron, and Luna next to Draco. Everyone started piling up some food. Of course Draco, Harry, and Ron grabbed the most food and all of a sudden it got really quiet, "What?" they all asked innocently. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all rolled their eyes and said, "Men."

It was a nice meal with friends and they shared moments from their Hogwarts days and wondered which house their children are going to belong too. Throughout the meal their kids were fooling around and Hermione and Ginny had to tell them to stop more than once. Sirius usually started it. He inherited Fred and George's talent for clowning around.

After the lovely feast everyone exchanged their 'goodbyes' and 'Happy Christmases' then Hermione with Audrey, Draco, Andrew, and Derek sat by the fire.

Draco kissed Hermione's lips softly and she said, "What was that for?"

Draco shrugged, "I just love you that's all, Happy Christmas Hermione."

Hermione smiled and kissed him also, "Happy Christmas Draco."

------

Well that's all, I know that Christmas was awhile ago but I had this idea in my head and I needed to get it out and post it, oh and I was on vacation earlier, so that's why I couldn't post it sooner, and yes I took a quote from the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

FYI to everyone I am going to have an actual story coming out soon. It's called **Don't get mad get even **and it's Draco and Hermione of course based on the movie John Tucker must die! It will be rated T. If you haven't seen the movie, go out and rent it now so you'll know what to expect, it will be a super funny story, I have most of it done, so there will be an update often. Hope that's all I wanted to say oh and one more thing, please review!


End file.
